The Boar and the Seahorse, Who Knew
by cloudluver2
Summary: When Kyo and Tohru are together after Tohru breaks the Zodiac curse, Kagura is heartbroken. Can Hatori heal a broken heart? Can a new love blossom?   Hatori X Kagura
1. Tears

[ A/N This is my very first fic! Italic is what they're thinking. 000 plus italics is a flashback. I will try to get better at writing here goes nothing!]

***_Kagura POV_***

I woke up from my slumber, crying, again_. _It's a sunny day and I'm sad an depressed, like usual. I look on my calendar seeing it says March 12, 2012. _The two-year anniversary of the zodiac curse being broken. Which also means, it's the two-year anniversary of Tohru and Kyo being together. _I frown and start to cry a little more realizing it_. _It seems as though I can't get over Kyo.  
>I wake up crying a lot having dreams about getting married to him; then remembering he's with her. You would think I hate Tohru but I don't she's too sweet and kind plus, she is one of my dear and closest friends. <em> I remember the day they told me.<em>

000 _Tohru walked up to me gave me a hug and said_. _ "Kagura, I have something important to tell you." "What is it Tohru?" "Kyo and I are together please don't be angry with me." My eyes water and I raise my fist to punch at the devastating news. "Kyo your supposed to marry me!"__I scream at him trying to hit him as the tears flow from my eyes. "I never said any damn thing about marrying you!" He snaps at me. "Kyo please don't be angry she's upset. He immediately turns his head and runs out of the room. She trails after him, but before she did she said to me "I'm so sorry Kagura!" "I'm so sorry!" 000_

_ I'm so sorry rung in my ears over and over and over again for almost 20 minutes. _ I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Momiji runs in exclaiming "Tohru and Kyo are here!" "Come on!" "Come on!" I plaster on a fake smile. "Ok!" "Be there in a minute!" "Yay!" He exclaims, running out in the hallway. _I suppose I have to get dressed now. _ I throw on a royal blue mini dress with my black leggings underneath, with my trademark monkey bag. As I leave my room I think to myself _don't cry don't cry. _As I enter the dinning hall where breakfast is, I see Tohru chatting with Momiji and Kisa. _even though she's broken the curse she's still so popular._ Oh well, jealousy is bad.

I plop down in the middle of Shigure and Hatori. Shigure says "Ohhh Hari it's not fair!" "Kyo gets all of Tohru's attention!" "I miss my little housewife!" Hatori says "You have no wits about you, and Tohru is NOT your housewife." "Oh Hari I forgot about your little crush on Tohru!" "I have no such feelings toward Tohru, you are an idiot." Then Shigure looks at me and says "oh kagura... I didn't realize..." "It's fine." I say. Hatori Looks at me questioningly. I look at him and say "What is there something wrong?" "No, just inspecting my environment that's all."

***Hatori POV*** 

_Hmmm. Kagura is really much more mature than I thought. Still, her eyes are a dead giveaway she is plastering this whole happy appearance. For once since Kana, I want to __ know why she is acting so differently than the others. I'll have to start observing. I've found something of interest._


	2. Smoke

[A/N here is chapter two enjoy!]

***_Hatori POV_***

_How do I get her to talk to me when we only spoke at her check-ups? Even then it was only a few sentences exchanged. Maybe I should just try to make small talk._

"Kagura, what's been going on with you lately?"

She replies " Oh, nothing much why do you ask?" _she answered in such a estranged tone, what I expected. _

"Just trying to get closer to everyone that's all." Shigure chimed in with "Oh Hari I have been soo jealous of Kyo with Tohru and I have been missing her wonderful attention!" I sigh and say

"Not you idiot I know enough about you." "Oh Hari why must you treat me soo mean?" Kagura replied with "Look Shigure, high school girls!" Shigure runs off singing "High school girls! High school girls! All for MEEEEEE high school girls!"

"Nice way to get him gone." I say with the smirkiest of smirks. She replies. 'Oh anyone who knows Shigure would know that would work." "But would most think to use that vital information to get him gone?"

"Well maybe there its special." I then said "You're a lot smarter than what you give yourself credit for." "You're the first person who's told me I'm smart, thank you."

_I thought Kagura had a decent home life, guess not. _"Well its getting stuffy in here I'm going for a cigarette break." "I'll come too."

"Alright, as long as you don't mind the smoke." "I don't." she says. We headed down the hall, out the door on the right, and out in the gardens.

We walked in silence for a bit until she says "Oh it's cold out here." "Here." I say as I take off my coat to let her use.

"Are you sure you don't need it?" She asks. "I'll be fine, really." As she reaches to take my coat, are hands graze each other's and I swear it felt just like Kana's hand upon mine. _No it's not you cannot think like that. _While I was thinking I noticed I was still holding her hand she had blush on her face.

_Have I now developed feelings for her? Just what I need. I've been waiting to be in love again though, how I love the feeling. _I look down and notice I'm still holding her hand.

***_Kagura's POV***_

_When Hatori handed me his coat and our hands grazed, I felt like I did about Kyo. Wait how I DID feel about Kyo? I guess I'm over him. I suddenly have the urge to go for Hatori…_

I snapped out of thinking when he looked down at us holding hands. I looked at his face and felt my cheeks being stained with a blush. He then went back to his thinking face. Then he did something unexpected.

[And that's why he's called cliffhanger!]


	3. I Love You

_***Tohru POV***_

I arrived at the Sohma house about 9:30 am, I found Momiji running around with Kisa playing tag. I walked over and said "Hi guys what's going on?" Kisa replied "Sissy!" She proceeded to run up and hug me. Momiji said "Tohru come on! Let's eat breakfast!" I replied with "Ok."

As I walk into the breakfast room, I see Hatori and Shigure talking I wave as I pass by. I sit down and Kyo appears. He wraps his arm around my waist and my head falls into his neck.

He whispers in my ear "You have no idea how good you look." I say "Kyo not in front of the kids." After that point I see Kagura looking at me and I feel bad; but am snapped out of that moment by Kisa.

Kisa looks at me and says "Sissy why are you and Kyo flirting?" I blush and say "Well Kyo is my boyfriend and that's what boyfriends do." "Ohhh ok" she says turning around to talk to Momiji. She says "Momiji be my boyfriend so that we can flirt like sissy and Kyo!"

Momiji looks at Kyo and says "~Kyo and Tohru sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I- Kyo shouts "Shut your fucking mouth!" "it's so damn annoying!" He then hits Momiji with his fist. Momiji wails "Ow Kyo hit me!" Kyo gets up and storms away.

I mutter "Kyo..." I run after him catching him getting on the roof. "Kyo!" I shout. I start to climb having trouble getting up. He sees me struggling, and reaches down pulling me up on the roof with him. I look at him which in turn, he turns away from me. "Kyo…" I mutter.

_***Kyo POV***_

"I'm sorry for blowing up and cursing in front of you, it was wrong of me I'm sorry." She looks at me and says "We all make mistakes, some are just harder to fix." I smile and think to myself. _How did I get so lucky to get Tohru? She makes me so happy I've been in love with her for what seems like a century. _

"…Tohru." I say firmly. She replies "Yes?" "Follow me." "Ok." I jump off the roof landing on my feet, like always. I say "Jump I'll catch you." She nods nervously and jumps; I catch her with ease and sit her down. "See I told ya." She giggles and says

"I love you, Kyo." I look her in the eyes and grab hold of her tender hand. "I love you too, Tohru." She blushes. I take my free hand cup her chin, and kiss her passionately. She closes her eyes and deepens the kiss, reaches with her hands and grabs my orange hair. I let go of her hand and place it on her waist. I then pull her closer to me, our torsos close.

She removes one hand from my hair, and starts to gently scratch my back with her nails. My hand moves to her lower back and stays firm there to support our two bodies leaning on one another. I say in a breathy voice

"Tohru…" I say firmly. She replies "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get this entangled in a kiss." "No, I like it I'll stop if you want." "No let's keep going." "Ok." I say. I snake my hand up her shirt and she stops me when I get to her stomach. "What's wrong?" I say in a worried tone. She replies

"I'm getting nervous because I don't want to tease you so much that we get to a point, and I say enough because I know that's hard for guys to deal with." "..Tohru..." I say firmly "I am not angry or upset with you, if you want to stop or I do something you don't like I will stop."

I remove my hands and sit on the garden grounds and pull her down to sit in my lap. I cradle her in my arms and say "Tohru, I love you don't be afraid to speak your mind. It's your body so therefore, it's your temple you allow who touches it and how much they touch it."

Tears well up in her eyes and I take my finger and wipe them away. "I meant every word I said, Tohru." She puts her head into my chest, and cries softly. I kiss her forehead and say "I love you so much." I wrap my arms around her shaking body, cradling her.


	4. Trying

[A/N back to Hatori and Kagura!]

***_Kagura POV***_

Hatori let go of my hand and moved to put his hands on my face and kissed me roughly, yet softly at the same exact time. _Oh my god! He's kissing me! What do I do? But it feels so right._

He then poked my mouth's entrance, asking for permission. I nod my head in approval. He then slides his tongue into my mouth.

So in return I slid my tongue into his mouth, it tastes like coffee and smoke, surprisingly a good taste combo.

He then slid his hands from my face, placed his hands on each side firmly. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling at his dark black hair.

He then pulls away. He backs away from me. "I'm sorry, I didn't control my self." he says. As he turns to walk away, I grab his arm, and turn him towards me.

"Don't go." He turns to me and says "You kissed me to get over Kyo, I understand I'm not angry with you." I say "No, I didn't I did it because I like you." "Why would you like someone like me?" I reply saying "Because your smart and witty and I've always admired that." "Plus your very attractive the way you handle matters, speak, and look of course."

I said the last line with a smirk.

He then says "I am intrigued by your answer." A small smile appears on his face, but he makes it go away hoping I didn't notice. "I saw you smile." I say with a smirk. He curses under his breath. "So what do you want to do about this little scene?"

***_Hatori POV***_

_What do I want to do about it? I liked it, no doubt but I don't know if I really like her or her appearance. Well, guess I'll give it a shot. I'm sorry kana I'm finally moving on._ "I would like to try to get to know you, more than just physically.

She says "Me too." "Good." I reply.

"So are we a couple now or what?" She answers "yes, but I think we should only keep that info between us, because we are just trying right now." I respond "I agree fully." Then I take her hand and lead her through the garden.

[A/N I know its short but I had to stop because if I didn't I would have moved the too far ahead in the story.]


	5. Pained Memories

[I'm so sorry for not updating this story! I know it's been like 8 months but I just got busy with school. Plus writer's block is a bitch. But now its summer and I'll have plenty of time to upload and put up more chapters enjoy!]

*****_Hatori POV******* _

As we walked through the gardens which were wet with the new dew upon them, they reminded me of myself. Calm and collected, strong. But if stomped and while wilting, easily destroyed. I look at Kagura and think, _this is wrong Hatori. VERY WRONG. _I sigh, louder than I intended. She looks at me puzzled. "What's wrong Hatori?" I look down at my shoes then coldly say, "This is wrong I'm sorry." She looks at me bewildered, tears pooling into her eyes. She turns, but I grab her arm. "Let. Me. Go," She says emotionless. "No," I reply looking into her eyes seeing anger, sadness, frustration, and what looks like to be regret. She turns at me and says on the brink of tears, "You said it wouldn't work so I'm going away, like a normal person does." She then swiftly kicks connecting with my chest; I fall to the ground clutching the wounded area. She then screeches, "HATORI I HATE YOU! YOU COLD HEARTLESS BASTARD!" She started to run and I grabbed her ankle making her fall to the ground, only for a split-second though because within minutes she then proceeds to punch me in the face. Quickly getting up and running before I can recover. _Well way to go Hatori that was a real good job. You are supposed to fix problems, not create them. This is your deserved punishment. Live with it you fool. That's not true,_ I soundly have a flashback and with it being a painful one, I fall unconscious as the horrible dream/memory unfolds in my slumber.

000 "_Hatori." "Hatori." A man shifts into a nine year old Hatori's room throwing a plushy of Hatsune Miku onto the dresser, sighing about his son's obsession with the diva. But that beating would be for another day, after all what he is about to do makes him want to beat everything. "HATORI!" He shook the boy from his slumber, dazed looking up. Upon seeing who it was then got an immediate scared appearance. "Yes father?" The man looked at him in disgust. "Come here NOW." As n as he said it the boy sprang up. "You called father?" Hatori said squinting his eyes waiting for the beating._

_It didn't come._

"_You are about to find out why I beat you whenever I see you." Hatori gulped scared out of his mind, hoping not having to be in the hospital. Again. "As you know our family has the curse of the zodiac, but the seahorse and its entire offspring has a greater consequence almost as bad as the cat." Hatori eyeballs grew so wide he thought they might pop out of his head. How could ANYONE have a consequence ALMOST as bad as the cat? I mean he was banished for Buddha's sake. _[A/N I didn't want to say god because it didn't say so in the anime. Plus Buddha's sake isn't a known-phrase 2 points for originality] "_You see, the seahorse has the responsibility of erasing its and the other zodiacs mistakes. The mistakes being our secret being discovered. The seahorse must erase the memories of those who find out our secret. The seahorse must also keep and retain all the memories they erase." Hatori couldn't believe what he was hearing the seahorse could have all that power? He wanted to cry losing your memories sounded awful. But he held strong, for in the past his father beat him for crying, for showing weakness. "I have that power and now you will as well. It is a painful thing to learn. If you cry I will beat you."_

"_Severely." _

_Hatori braced himself, not knowing just how bad his father meant. Hatori's mother came in. "Challous are you ready to perform the ceremony of mind?" "Yes, Ukita." Challous walked to Hatori and urged him to the floor. Ukita spoke. "Offspring on your knees." "Yes mother."_

_He got on his knees. "Close your eyes." He closed his eyes. She backed away and said, "You will no longer live with us. You will go to the main house and start using your power your father is growing too old." "But I'm only nine how will I afford a house and food?" "Do not question my authority offspring." She said coldly. As soon as she said it she kicked him in his face making his nose bleed. Offspring. Offspring. That's all she's ever called him. Offspring. She whispered something into Challous's ear, he nodded and she exited the room. That was the last time he saw his mother. Unbeknownst to Hatori after she kicked him, she whispered the words "If you don't put him in the hospital afterwards, I'll let you have your way." To Challous. He agreed. As she exited the room, silent tears slid down her face. Challous walked to his son and said with venom, "You ruined my marriage imagine your wife giving birth 3 months early, not only it being cursed, but the seahorse of all the animals it's the seahorse and your mother and I's love all ended there. Both of us miserable bringing you up." Hatori said nothing as usual he stared at the ground, waiting for the smack._

_It came._

_Boy did it come. Hard. Left his check swelled and puffed. Then a kick to the groin, a knife in his arm far worse than his usual smacking. Then Challous ordered him on his knees he did so and raised his hand to Hatori's forehead. Hatori shut his eyes tightly waiting. "The knife in your arm was for being obsessed with Hatsune Miku. The groin was for being the seahorse child." Challous closed his eyes and pushed into Hatori's skull a bright light appearing. His hand went into his head and disappeared. He was receiving the powers. Hatori bit his tongue so hard it bled profusely spilling over his mouth onto the floor. He dared not cry. For he knew it could and would hurt far worse than this pain. Pain it was. It ripped through his skull giving him the impression of hitting your head into the wall, a migraine, being burned with acid, and it all getting infected and swelling. Then it was pictures of people dying, losing their loved ones and lovers. Then it all stopped. Challous withdrew his hand and said, "You as of tomorrow morning are no longer my child. If you are not gone by Six o'clock AM I will kill you." He left and that was the last time he ever saw his father. Hatori balled in the corner of the room for 3 hours the only and longest time he cried besides Kanna leaving._

[A/N so? Did you like it? I made it 4 fucking pages long for being so old to update. I'll try to make all the chapters not so little and more detailed. Probably about 1-2 page long chaps.]


End file.
